Tan lejos… Y tan cerca…
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Ranma tomó una decisión impulsiva y Akane ha quedado destrozada, con tristeza y culpa inundando su alma... La superación no siempre está en el olvido... porque cuando el amor es eterno... Y he llegado al final de esta historia, gracias por el apoyo.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y aunque me encantaría ser ella… pues no soy, así que estos personajes no me pertenecen. Este escrito tiene el único fin de… explayar las ideas de mi caótica mentecita… sin fin de lucro…

_**Tan lejos… Y tan cerca…**_

_**Capitulo 1:**__** Egoísmo**_

- _Te odio…_

Dos palabras… susurradas desde lo profundo de un alma desgarrada.

- _¿Por qué?_

Una pregunta…. Que carecía de respuesta.

- _¿Por qué me duele tanto?_

…

Lágrimas recorrían las blancas mejillas de una muchacha de no más de 17 años. Sus ojos, marrones, cual chocolate, brillaban con el resplandor de dos pequeñas estrellas… vidriosos… Bajó la cabeza, el flequillo ocultó su mirada. Cayó de rodillas sobre un piso de madera, levantó la vista para observar un altar frente a ella.

- Akane… ¡eres realmente débil marimacho! Mira que ponerse a llorar… – esa era una voz burlona y odiosa que interrumpía sus pensamientos.

Akane se levantó del suelo y volteó a ver al insolente muchacho de trajes chinos y larga trenza azabache que se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo. Estaba apoyado en la puerta de entrada del Dojo Tendo y le sonreía, una sonrisa de burla, exasperante para la chica. Ella le dirigió una mirada de odio… Avanzó lentamente a él, como en cámara lenta.

Paf!

El sonido de la bofetada vibró durante un instante en medio de la silenciosa estancia.

- ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que pudo balbucear… no era capaz de decir una sola palabra más.

Sintió sus cálidas manos rodearla, un aroma familiar embriagándola… Era estrechada entre esos fuertes brazos masculinos y no se resistió como tantas veces hiciera en el pasado.

- Ya no preguntes por qué… Akane… tú no eres tan débil ¿O si?… ¿Dónde esta la Akane fuerte y decidida que conocí?... ¿Dónde esta esa Akane que jamás se rinde?

- Tal vez nunca existió…

- No es verdad… Si existe… la terca marimacho que sacó fuerzas cuando era sólo una muñeca para tratar de protegerme… - soltó una carcajada - aún a riesgo de su propia vida… ¿Y si hubieras muerto Akane? – agregó suspirando – Y ese es tan sólo una de varias situaciones que podría mencionar.

- … Yo…

- No me reclames… hice lo mismo que habrías hecho tú.

- Egoísta… siempre has sido un estúpido egoísta… Pero aún así yo…

Akane cayó de rodillas una vez más… abrazándose a si misma, levantó la vista hacia donde estaba él, pero sólo vio…

Nada…

La estancia estaba vacía…

- Aún así yo… Quiero verte… una vez más… Ranma…

…

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, yacía en su cama, un rayo de sol que hirió su dormido rostro la había despertado.

Se levantó, sin ánimos, hacía días que parecía levantarse por inercia… Respiraba por inercia. Se vistió sin mucha conciencia de lo que hacía y bajó a desayunar.

El ambiente no era muy agradable. Ya no había peleas, cierto… pero… tampoco había alegría. Soun hacía unos días que había dejado de llorar, parecía haberse deshidratado finalmente. Kasumi seguía la rutina con normalidad, pero su sonrisa, habitualmente alegre y dulce, era ahora triste, afectada, evidente era el que trataba tan sólo de alegrar a los demás. Nabiki no parecía afectada a simple vista, pero se había vuelto más callada de lo usual. Incluso Happosai había cambiado un poco, ya no se le veía causando problemas tan a menudo, se encerraba en su cuarto junto a su colección.

Realmente deprimía ver a Nodoka, ya no sonreía, sus ojos no brillaban, deambulaba como muerta en vida… Parecía que pronto moriría consumida por el dolor… Genma se había vuelto cada vez más hosco y taciturno, no era de mucha ayuda para su afligida esposa.

"_Quiero verte una vez más… nos haces… tanta falta…"_

…

Había sido una batalla, como tantas otras…

- _No vengas marimacho, tú sólo me estorbarás, siempre me distraes metiéndote en problemas._

_- Yo también soy una artista marcial… No lo olvides!! No me subestimes!!_

_- No quiero que vengas Akane… quédate aquí…_

…

No se sentía con ánimos de volver a clases, pero no podía evadirse y aislarse…

¿Estaría burlándose de ella, este donde este, la consideraría una debilucha?

Pero sería fuerte… no se dejaría vencer por el dolor que la oprimía. Así que tomó su bolso y partió rumbo a la escuela.

…

_¿Si te hubiera hecho caso… estarías aquí… junto a __mí?_

Estaba preocupada por Ranma, ese oponente era muy fuerte, y cuando habló de matar, lo decía en serio.

Era una venganza, pero no contra ellos, eran Genma y Soun quienes deberían estar peleando… Pero era Ranma quien había aceptado el reto… como siempre…

Y ella… tenía miedo… tenía que ir… a ayudarlo…

...

Caminaba cabizbaja, junto a la reja que separaba la calle del río. Sus manos aferraron con fuerza el bolso… caminaba lenta, muy lentamente.

- Así no llegaras nunca a clase ¿sabes? Y ahora no me puedes culpar a mí si llegas tarde – dijo Ranma en tono burlón.

- Idiota – murmuró ella, dirigiendo su vista al chico de la trenza, que caminaba junto a ella, luciendo su magnifico equilibrio al andar sobre la reja como si fuera algo de lo más normal.

- Cambia esa cara, te ves realmente fea.

- ¡Cállate! – hizo un ademán de golpearlo con el bolso… pero no había allí alguien a quien golpear… Akane bajó el brazo y siguió caminando…

…

Ayudarlo… ese era su objetivo, por eso fue... No podía estar tranquila sabiendo que él estaba en medio de una pelea que podía terminar mal.

Cuando llegó, supo que no debió haberse preocupado… Era Ranma, el invencible Saotome Ranma… ¿Cómo pudo dudar de que él estaría dando una buena pelea? Sin duda alguna, Ranma tenía ventaja. No le gustó comprobar a simple vista que el chico estaba herido ya, pero al menos, estaba en mejores condiciones que su contrincante.

Y fue cuando ocurrió…

El objetivo de aquel impresionante ataque de energía era Ranma y él estaba en condiciones de hacerle frente… si… probablemente Ranma habría utilizado eso a su favor y habría ganado… un poco más y todo habría salido bien, pero en medio de la confusa lucha, el ataque se desvió… Hacia ella…

…

Una pila de ladrillos fue partida por la mitad ante el fuerte golpe que Akane asestó. Llevaba algunas horas entrenando, estaba ya sudando. Nada más había regresado de la escuela y ya estaba entrena que entrena… Necesitaba despejarse, ese día en la escuela había sido muy difícil… muy difícil al ver las miradas de compasión que le dirigían…

- Ya no estas encerrada en tu cuarto, has vuelto a entrenar… Dime Akane ¿estás bien? – era la voz de Kasumi, Akane no respondió – Cuando murió mamá… tú… eras tan pequeña… recuerdo que al principio lloraste mucho y luego… pues… dejaste de llorar y comenzaste a entrenar… ¿Lo hiciste para evadirte?... ¿Es eso lo que estas haciendo ahora Akane?... Mírame a los ojos… respóndeme… háblame… di algo, cualquier cosa…

- No se… Pero… Me gusta entrenar… Me gusta mucho…

- Akane…

- ¿Qué otra cosa esperas que haga?

- Siempre he creído que te aislaste mucho en tu entrenamiento cuando eras niña… eso te ha pasado la cuenta en muchos aspectos… Akane… no te encierres…

- Me gusta entrenar… - murmuró sonriendo – Y vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Qué otra cosa esperas que haga? No es que quiera aislarme… pero necesito estar sola… No me pidas que salga con mis amigas y que me la pase por ahí como una chica alegre y feliz… No puedo… Pero… yo se que no debo echarme a morir – se rió suavemente – a él no le gustaría, sería como rendirme y él jamás se rindió… yo tampoco me rendiré…

_No me rendiré… pero… Se hace tan… tan… difícil… Hubiera preferido morir yo… maldito egoísta… Me dejaste a __mí la parte más difícil…Me dejaste aquí… sin ti… _

…

Akane gritó y se cubrió con los brazos… Tenía miedo… Pero el golpe de aquel ataque jamás llegó.

Ella abrió los ojos, separó los brazos… Se atrevió a mirar…

Ranma estaba ante ella… Todo había sido tan rápido… No hubo tiempo más que para protegerla, no alcanzó a contraatacar… Simplemente la cubrió, usando su cuerpo de escudo…

Lo vio caer… como en cámara lenta… tan lentamente que cada segundo se hizo eterno… Todo se hizo tan irreal, que por un momento quedó paralizada, pero se recobró y recibió a Ranma en sus brazos.

- ¡_Estúpida! Te dije que no vinieras…_

_- No me insultes ahora!! Tonto!! Vine porque estaba preocupada por ti…_

El enemigo se fue acercando a ellos, con una expresión burlesca en sus facciones. Akane dejó a Ranma recostado en el piso, se levantó y se puso en guardia, se colocó delante de Ranma, para protegerlo.

Ranma jadeó e intentó levantarse. Akane tenía que huir, no quedarse a pelear… Akane es fuerte, pero viéndolo objetivamente, no era rival para ese tipo.

A duras penas pudo ponerse en pie… un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios… Akane lo oyó y volteó a verlo. Había logrado pararse, pero… estaba sangrando… y entonces lo notó… aquel ataque había atravesado su pecho…

- _Idiota!! Cómo se te ocurre levantarte?? Estas herido!!_

_- Estoy bien…_

…

_Siento ira… una ira más fuerte que cualquier otra que haya sentido… y tristeza… vacío… Tantas cosas… entrenar me hace bien… porque cuando entreno… me descargo… a veces creo que estoy golpeándote… como antes…_

Una nueva pila de ladrillos fue destruida. Kasumi suspiró.

- Ya no eres una niña… creo que has madurado.

Akane no contestó… le daba igual ser madura o no… ella tenía algo más importante de que preocuparse… una batalla que debía ganar… ante un enemigo difícil, casi imposible de vencer… ella misma, o mejor dicho, el dolor y la culpa dentro de ella… Tenía que ganar esa batalla… O Ranma se habría ido… en vano…

Kasumi se alejó de ella. Akane dejó los ladrillos y entró al dojo…

Un grito de rabia e impotencia resonó en el lugar.

_Tal vez… no soy tan fuerte…_

…

- _No estás bien _

El chico jadeaba, se tambaleó y se vio forzado a apoyarse en Akane.

- _Que conmovedor par de tortolitos_

Ambos hicieron una mueca ante esa frase de burla, Ranma sonrío con arrogancia. Aún apoyado en Akane… concentró sus energías… y atacó…

Tomado por sorpresa, el ataque no fue esquivado… y el enemigo cayó inconciente…

Ranma también cayó… ya no podía sostenerse…

- _Tranquila… estoy bien… _

Por un momento, por un bello momento… le creyó… Pero un hilillo de sangre se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios, el chico se retorció de dolor. Akane lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

- _Hay que llevarte… El doctor Tofú podrá…_

- _Akane…_ _odio admitirlo, pero no puedo_… _no puedo… ¡Maldición!_ _- _volvió a jadear, aparentemente le costaba respirar, y hablar debía de ser horriblemente doloroso, pero el chico pasó por alto ese dolor y continuó hablando… tan terco como siempre -_ no quiero dejarte sola… con lo tonta que eres, no te la podrás sin mí._

_- Este no es el momento para insultarme!! Ven, te ayudaré a…_

- _No quiero dejarte sola… nunca te dejaré sola… aunque se que estarás bien si yo no estoy… aún así… yo… _

_- Ranma?? Qué te pasa? Por qué dices esas cosas sin sentido? _

La voz de Akane tembló al hablar… esas palabras si que tenían sentido, pero ella no quería comprenderlo. Trató de levantarlo, pero Ranma pesaba bastante, y al moverlo, sólo consiguió arrancarle un quejido. Finalmente cayó de rodillas, estrechándolo contra su pecho, lo sintió suspirar.

- _No es que este diciendo cosas sin sentido… es que yo… yo nunca te dije… Akane… no debí negarte que yo… que yo te… quie…_

Aspiró aire por la boca de un modo repentino, como si se ahogara, sus facciones se deformaron en una expresión de dolor, luego se relajaron…

Aún podía ver el hermoso azul gris de sus ojos… pero no su brillo…

- _Ranma??... Ranma!!_

…

_Siempre había algo que nos interrumpía cuando estábamos juntos… nuestra familia… nuestros amigos… prometidas y pretendientes… Y cuando ni uno de ellos estaba para interrumpir, nos interrumpía nuestro orgullo…_

_Las únicas veces que mostrábamos algo de sinceridad, era cuando nos acechaba la muerte… Y al final… la muerte nos interrumpió… No alcanzaste a decírmelo y yo no pude responderte…_

_Quiero volverme más fuerte… si yo hubiera sido fuerte, no habrías necesitado protegerme… No quiero volver a sentir el dolor de perder a alguien… Por eso quiero ser más fuerte… Tal vez, admitiendo mis errores… Siempre me criticabas y yo te golpeaba… Ahora me doy cuenta de que aunque eras un idiota insensible, aunque aún odio la forma en que me tratabas… yo debí… escucharte… y superarme…_

_Necesito creer que estas mirándome… tal vez estás ahora junto a mi mamá… Quiero que estén orgullosos de mí…_

…

La realidad se escapaba de su razón y de su entendimiento.

Notaba como ese cuerpo que yacía entre sus brazos iba enfriándose.

Veía como ya no respiraba… no parpadeaba… sus ojos eran dos orbes vacíos.

Pero ella esperó a que él regresara.

Pasaron sólo unos cuantos segundos en silencio, segundos de irrealidad…

Finalmente, cuando el peso de los acontecimientos, la realidad, cayó sobre ella… Se desarmó. Todo su frágil cuerpo cayó presa de un temblor involuntario y las lágrimas se escurrían sin control. Dedos temblorosos se posaron sobre esos ojos azul gris… Y dudó de continuar… Parecía que con ese hecho ella estaba sellando un trato para que él no volviera… Pero al final lo hizo, deslizó su mano… cerrando esos parpados… para siempre…

Y se quebró…

Lloró a gritos… Palabras y frases se tornaron ininteligibles entre la prisa con que las pronunciaba y los sollozos que la sacudían. Pero no se necesitaba entender las palabras para comprender el sentimiento de un corazón que sangraba de dolor…

Acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó… frenéticamente… esos labios se sentían tan fríos… La única vez que había probado esa calidez él estaba actuando como un gato, fue repentino y ella se avergonzó y lo lanzó a volar… Ahora ansiaba volver atrás en el tiempo y haber tenido oportunidad de haber disfrutado más de su calor…

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí antes de que un murmullo de voces se extendiera a su alrededor. Unas manos trataban de apartarla de él… Ella se resistió cuanto pudo, pero finalmente un extraño agotamiento la venció…

Había perdido el conocimiento…

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Continuará…**_

"No morir antes que tu ser amado es el mejor regalo que puedes hacerle ¿no?"

Oruha (dialogo), Clover - Clamp - Tomo 4

* * *

Este FanFic comencé a escribirlo poco después de comprar los primeros tomos del manga Clover de las chicas Clamp… Creo que es el manga que más me ha gustado.

Creí que había perdido este fic sin remedio porque el archivo que había respaldado cuando me formatearon el PC se dañó y no pude volver a abrirlo… pero justo ahora encontré otro respaldo que no recordaba haber guardado, así que pulí un poco algunos detalles de este capitulo y ahorita lo estoy subiendo. Si todo sale como lo planeo, el fic debería tener unos tres capítulos (espero no hacer un alargue de último minuto).

La señorita de la angustia romántica al ataque… Hace tiempo que no le daba rienda suelta a este afán que tengo yo por deprimirme a mi misma… En fin…

Baisers

**_+ Madame Kikyo +_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y aunque me encantaría ser ella… pues no soy, así que estos personajes no me pertenecen. Este escrito tiene el único fin de… explayar las ideas de mi caótica mentecita… sin fin de lucro…

_**Tan lejos… Y tan cerca…**_

_**Capitulo 2: Memoria**_

Nerima ya no parecía la misma… se había vuelto tan… tranquila… ¿normal? …

Era primavera, los cerezos en flor teñían las calles de rosa, parejas sonrientes se daban la mano mientras caminaban. El trino de las aves se dejaba oír a la distancia. No había gritos o peleas, ni explosiones, ni extraños hechizos, el ambiente era eso… normal…

Akane comenzó a creer que la normalidad es definitivamente relativa. Su vida nunca fue lo que otros considerarían normal, pero para ella era un hábito pelear contra una horda de idiotas cada mañana, aunque fuera irritante. Aún así, todo concepto de normalidad se quebró con la llegada de su prometido… Maldiciones, hechizos, prometidas, artistas marciales locos, gente más obsesiva que Kuno si eso era posible… Pero para ella ya era una costumbre…

Y ahora…

¿Extrañaba los problemas?

No… no es que ella extrañara los problemas.

Ella extrañaba eso que para ella era normal, eso que sólo existía cuando estaba su prometido a su lado, cuando todas esas locas personas que siempre deambulaban a su alrededor eran como una gran familia… Una familia disfuncional, claro, pero una familia después de todo…

Hay cosas, difíciles de entender… difíciles de aceptar… En un momento todo era normal, todo estaba relativamente bien… Y al instante siguiente todo se desarmaba ante ella… perdía a la persona a quien más quería, y junto con eso, el mundo caía a su alrededor…

Había tranquilidad, pero era una tranquilidad triste… carente de lo que de veras le importaba...

_Todo lo que cambia duele ¿verdad?… pero… aunque todo lo que era mi vida se desarmara… yo… podría soportarlo si tú estuvieras conmigo… _

_Te extraño…_

Caminaba por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, sumergida en recuerdos y pensamientos. Cada calle guardaba un recuerdo, agradable o desagradable, pero un recuerdo que formaba parte de ella.

Sintió nostalgia al ver cerradas las puertas del Neko Hanten. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios

…

_Yo no soy la única que te extraña… pero…_

…

Xian-Pu, quien siempre se había destacado por ser una chica fuerte y valerosa, se había desarmado entre lágrimas y le había gritado, culpándola de lo ocurrido… Igual que Kodashi… Se produjo un verdadero caos. Tanto la amazona como la experta en gimnasia se habían lanzado contra ella para atacarla ¿quién sabe si hasta matarla? Y ella, Akane, ni siquiera se movió… Sentía que había sido su culpa, que se merecía todo lo que ellas le dijeran o hicieran… incluso más…

- No es culpa de Akane – esa frase congeló todo intento de las chicas que fulminaron con la mirada a aquel que se había atrevido a pronunciar semejante blasfemia – No es culpa de ella… - reafirmó Hibiki Ryoga.

- Ryoga… - murmuró Akane – Si es mi culpa… él me dijo que no fuera y no le hice caso… él pudo haber ganado, pero el ataque se dirigió a mi y él… - Akane apretó sus puños con fuerza, tratando de no llorar para no demostrar lo débil que se sentía, tratando de no explotar y gritar como una desquiciada…

- Las posibilidades son muchas – terció Ko-Long – en estos casos no se puede culpar… no a Akane al menos, ni tampoco a Ranma… - les dirigió una significativa mirada a Genma y Soun – Los hijos no deberían cargar con los errores de los padres… y ese sujeto no debió vengarse en inocentes.

Xian-Pu y Kodashi bajaron los brazos en señal de derrota, dejando que tan sólo las lágrimas dijeran el resto de lo que ellas hubieran querido decir.

Ukyo estaba mortalmente pálida y silenciosa.

Ya no hubo más alboroto.

…

_Finalmente todos se fueron…_

_Hay que buscar la manera de seguir adelante ¿no es verdad? No es un insulto a tu memoria… pero… no se puede vivir en el pasado… a veces lo mejor es dejar atrás y olvidar… y seguir viviendo… y buscar felicidad…Aún cuando tú no estés…_

…

Xian-Pu y Ko-Long regresaron a su aldea de amazonas… Sin Ranma no había motivos para seguir en Nerima y la ciudad estaba llena de recuerdos que en ese momento lastimaban a la amazona… Mu-Tsu, siempre leal a su amada Xian-Pu, volvió a China con ellas. Ko-Long se despidió de los Tendo en nombre de su nieta, la chica no tenía ánimos de volver a ver a Akane.

Cuando la anciana se marchó luego de despedirse, Mu-Tsu apareció en el dojo, Akane estaba sola ahí, sentada frente al altar, en silencio.

- Akane… oye… créeme que lamento todo lo que pasó… - balbuceó el joven sin más preámbulo, por respuesta recibió un gruñido de incredulidad. Akane, sentada frente al altar, no podía ver al chico a sus espaldas, pero reconoció su voz – Se que crees que debería estar feliz… ya que sin Ranma… Xian-Pu… hasta yo me sorprendo de no estar feliz… Ranma era un gran rival…. Y a veces… un amigo… En verdad lo lamento… Sólo se que si yo hubiera estado en su lugar… si Xian-Pu… la verdad yo… Habría hecho lo mismo… - Habló rápida y entrecortadamente, luego se sintió un tonto por ir a hablar con Akane, tal vez sólo estaba removiendo más la herida, pero le parecía tan importante decírselo…

- Gracias Mu-Tsu… no te preocupes… – murmuró Akane con voz apagada.

- Bueno… etto… adiós Akane… Y por dios mujer cuida tu piel, esta muy áspera - Akane volteó y vio al joven sin sus gafas palmeando amistosamente una de las vigas del dojo…

…

Dejando atrás el Neko Hanten y su letrero de "Se vende" la chica pensó en Ukyo, se preguntó dónde y cómo estaría.

_Es egoísta pensar que sólo yo te extrañaría ¿verdad? No soy la única que llegó a amarte… Arrogante y engreído, idiota… tú ¿qué demonios tenías para hacernos sentir de este modo?_

…

Ukyo se había marchado poco después del entierro. Akane estaba casi muda, no hablaba mucho porque siempre que lo hacía terminaba gritando totalmente descontrolada. Ukyo por su parte también estaba tan muda como ella y Akane sentía en su interior que de las cuatro prometidas de Ranma, ella y Ukyo eran quienes más sufrían, más que Xian-Pu y Kodashi. Le parecía que Xian-Pu sentía más haber perdido a su preciado premio que a Ranma propiamente tal y Kodashi era como una niña caprichosa a la que le habían roto su muñeco preferido, nada más…

Antes de marcharse, Ukyo se acercó a Akane, lo cual parecía suponer un gran esfuerzo para la joven cocinera de okonomiyaki. No fue un dialogo muy largo realmente, ninguna de las dos fue capaz de mirarse a la cara durante un rato, mirar a sus pies parecía mucho más sencillo, pero cuando finalmente ambas levantaron la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, Ukyo esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Yo no te culpo… Y tú… no te culpes Akane… A Ran chan no le gustaría – los hombros le temblaron ligeramente – a él le gustaría que tú fueras feliz… de lo contrario él no… no hubiera… él te quería Akane… él te quería más que a nadie…

- Ukyo…

- Yo… me marcho… al menos por un tiempo… No estaré sola porque Konatsu estará a mi lado y…

- Ukyo… yo…

- No me digas nada Akane… ¿vale? Tú no te imaginas lo mucho que quiero odiarte y culparte… Quisiera lanzarme contra ti y golpearte hasta que no quedará ni un milímetro de tu piel intacto… pero… No es tu culpa que él no me haya querido como yo deseaba… y tampoco es tu culpa lo que él decidió… - todo lo dijo en voz muy baja mientras lloraba, con los ojos fijos en Akane, temblando ligeramente, con sólo lágrimas como único signo de debilidad, ni un solo sollozo escapó de ella. Akane escuchaba en silencio.

- Yo pensé que tú me odiarías… - murmuró finalmente la chica del cabello azulado bajando la mirada.

- Lo haría… pero ¿sabes?... si él aún estuviera aquí, intentaría protegerte de nuevo… y se enojaría conmigo… y él significa mucho para mí… yo lo amo… Estos días lo he pensado mucho… nunca lo escuché, yo sólo lo quería conmigo, quería conquistarlo, atarlo a mi, pero nunca… en realidad, todos le exigíamos mucho ¿no crees? Y nunca lo dejamos hacer o decir las cosas a su modo… a su ritmo… Yo que lo conocí de pequeño, debí comprenderlo y no lo hice… ahora ya es tarde pero…

- Comprendo…

Ukyo sonrió tristemente una vez más y Akane devolvió una sonrisa igual de triste… Ambas se comprendieron y ya no necesitaban más palabras de por medio. Ukyo dio media vuelta y se alejó.

- Buena suerte Ukyo, espero que te vaya bien… y espero volver a verte pronto amiga.

Ukyo sin voltear a ver a Akane levantó la mano en un gesto de despedida, señalando con eso que había escuchado.

…

De momento Ryoga se había perdido otra vez… No habían vuelto a verlo desde el día del entierro…

Kuno seguía igual de molestoso o tal vez más…

Kodashi seguía siendo la misma…

Ok, no todo había cambiado… pero…

Ella ya no era feliz…

Sus compañeros de clase trataban de mostrarse compasivos… cosa que era realmente exasperante…

Todo hacía que la ausencia de su prometido fuera tan palpable como había sido el tener su frío cadáver entre sus brazos…

…

_Todos te extrañamos… no sólo yo… _

_Ahora todos se han ido, es como si tú hubieras sido quien nos mantenía juntos, a pesar de que no te lo proponías… Todo se siente tan vacío sin ti… No soy la única que lo nota…_

_Sin embargo… la vida sigue… to__dos se han ido… Y pronto… sólo serás un recuerdo para todos ¿no es eso lo que siempre ocurre cuando alguien m…_

_Da igual… yo seguiré adelante pero… _

_No voy a olvidarte…No puedo olvidarte…_

_No quiero olvidarte…_

…

Los pétalos de cerezo, volando entre la brisa de primavera, caían sobre una chica de corto cabello azulado, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su propio corazón.

_Las personas mueren sólo cuando son olvidadas…_

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Continuará…**_

"Amor… Aunque te cause risa, nunca va a regresar si lo pierdes…"

Oruha (canción), Clover - Clamp - Tomo 3

* * *

Ok, me demoré, pero al fin traigo el cap 2 de este FanFic, este es como un capitulo de transición, bastante necesario para expresar lo que quiero expresar con esta historia. Este Fic fue planeado desde el principio como un corto de tres capítulos y no creo que vaya a excederme, el final lo tengo planeado desde antes de empezar a escribir, sólo necesito tiempo e inspiración para concluirlo.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que tanto en review como por msn me comentaron que habían llorado con esta historia, la idea siempre fue un Fic triste, que lograra llegar al corazón del lector hasta el punto de arrancarle una lágrima… La romántica angustia que tanto me gusta… y la idea era también transmitir muchas cosas que espero poder expresar.

Oh y al final, otra cita del maga de Clover, como ya dije, fue el manga que inspiró esta historia, aunque no se parezcan…

Disculpen la demora, de verdad, pero aparte de escribir, me dedico mucho a mis estudios universitarios y también a dibujar FanArts como una demente… Encima, me parece que mis excesivas actividades me están provocando una tendinitis, lo que reduce la cantidad de cosas que alcanzo a hacer por día, a veces me es más cómodo ver anime tranquilamente sin mover mi brazo que dedicarme a teclear o dibujar como loca… Uys! Estoy preparando un doujinshi de Ranma desde Diciembre y por fin estoy trabajando ya en los entintados y las tramas digitales… Me he tardado meses en los bocetos a mano… En fin… Espero poder terminar todos mis proyectos y seguir recibiendo el apoyo de mis amigos, que siempre están ahí para darme ánimos y decirme que no me de por vencida y continúe… Muchísimas Gracias!

Kissu

**+ Madame Kikyo +**


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y aunque me encantaría ser ella… pues no soy, así que estos personajes no me pertenecen. Este escrito tiene el único fin de… explayar las ideas de mi caótica mentecita… sin fin de lucro…

_**Tan lejos… Y tan cerca…**_

_**Capitulo 3**__**: Reencuentro**_

Las calles de Nerima parecían ser las mismas de siempre. Los pétalos de los cerezos adornaban las calles, celebrando la primavera. Una mujer de treintidos años corría por las calles, como cada mañana, vestida con ropa cómoda para realizar ejercicios físicos. Su corto cabello azulado era mecido por la brisa que enfrentaba en su avance. Finalmente se detuvo, frente a ese viejo edificio cuyo cartel de entrada anunciaba: Dojo Tendo, estilo Musabetsu Kakuto.

Como siempre, al entrar en la vivienda fue recibida por una anciana cuyas arrugas en el rostro no opacaban la belleza que aquella mujer luciera en su juventud. Su rostro cansado esbozó una sonrisa al recibirla.

- El desayuno ya esta listo pequeña Akane – Akane sonrió, pese a los años, la señora Nodoka seguía tratándola como a una niña.

- Gracias – contestó mientras se quitaba las zapatillas para ponerse las pantuflas – iré de inmediato.

El desayuno transcurrió como de costumbre. Tendo Soun comía en silencio mientras leía e diario, y aunque parecía tranquilo y despreocupado, sus sentidos estaban alerta por si a su amigo Saotome Genma se le ocurría meterle mano a su comida… y sip, ahí estaban los palillos de su amigo tratando de arrebatarle discretamente un trozo de pescado, así que Soun usó sus propios palillos para interceptarlo. Nodoka en cambio, charlaba animadamente con Akane sobre las clases en el dojo.

Esa era la rutina de casi todos los días, una rutina sencilla, una vida relativamente tranquila. Akane sonreía sinceramente al hablar con Nodoka mientras le relataba las travesuras de los pequeños a los que enseñaba el estilo Musabetsu Kakuto, niños y niñas encantadores y entusiastas a los que Akane adoraba. También se reía de los adolescentes de la clase intermedia, esos locos pero hábiles muchachos y sus líos amorosos.

Al terminar de desayunar, bajó a entrenar un rato en el dojo, como siempre hacía antes de la clase infantil. Mientras practicaba una kata, un grito de "¡No puede ser, otra vez estoy perdido!" resonó en el patio de su casa. Akane salió a recibir a un angustiado Ryoga.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Akane… menos mal que al menos llegue aquí – murmuró un atractivo hombre, cuyos rasgos maduros de expresión amable reflejaban el cansancio de un largo viaje. En un gesto de agotamiento, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, donde aún lucía su vieja pañoleta y su estomago gruñó provocándole un sonrojo de vergüenza.

Unos momentos después, Akane y él, sentados frente al estanque del patio, disfrutaban de té y dulces servidos por Nodoka.

- No puedo creer que te hayas perdido en un día como hoy – musitó Akane meneando la cabeza con desaprobación – Yo no puedo llevarte al hospital ahora porque aún me toca la clase infantil dentro de un rato, pero tía Nodoka me ha dicho que si quieres, ella te acompaña… yo iré a verlos más tarde ¿vale? Realmente quiero conocer a tu hijo, de seguro que es un niño precioso.

- Muchas gracias Akane – Ryoga hizo una nerviosa reverencia como era habitual en él - Akari estará muy agradecida, sobretodo si nos ayudas a cuidar a la niña, creo que esta muy inquieta con esto de la llegada de su nuevo hermanito.

- Debe ser lindo tener una hija tan bonita, y ahora un niño que de seguro será tan fuerte como su padre – sonrió Akane. Ryoga la observó de reojo un momento y luego suspiró.

- Con lo hermosa que eres, tú también podrías casarte y tener hijos, aún estás a tiempo… Cielos Akane, de seguro hay cientos de hombres esperando por ti… Hasta yo estuve enamorado de ti alguna vez… ¿Por qué no rehaces tu vida?

Akane le dirigió una dulce y sincera sonrisa.

- Pero si yo…

- Tú aún le eres fiel a Ranma, se que te lo han dicho muchas veces, que te han aconsejado que no dejes que se te pase la vida… Sé que es difícil, que en todos estos años no te has olvidado de él… pero… recuerda que él esta muerto, por más tiempo que pase, no va a regresar… Él hubiera querido que hicieras tu vida… que te casaras, que tuvieras hijos… que…

- El quería que yo fuera feliz – le interrumpió Akane – y realmente lo soy, soy muy feliz… Probablemente, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… si no hubiera ocurrido lo que ocurrió… Yo ahora sería mucho más feliz, pero… no vale la pena pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, créeme que día a día lo disfruto al máximo y no necesito nada más, me siento bien así… Mis sentimientos se mantienen y por eso, prefiero enfrentar mi realidad que huir casándome con algún hombre al que nunca voy a amar para tener hijos que jamás llenarán el vacío que me dejó Ranma… No es que yo le sea fiel a un muerto Ryoga, es sólo que soy fiel a mi misma y he tratado de vivir tranquilamente sin tomar una decisión que pueda dañarme a mi y a personas que no lo merezcan. Créeme que no me arrepiento de las decisiones que he tomado hasta ahora, de lo único que me arrepiento, es de no haber sido sincera con mis sentimientos en el momento adecuado, me hubiera gustado decírselo… decirle que lo amo y que lo amaré siempre, incluso aunque la muerte nos haya separado.

- Eres una chica muy fuerte Akane – suspiró Ryoga, quien había escuchado atentamente cada una de las palabras de su mejor amiga. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No se si soy tan fuerte como quisiera… pero hago lo mejor que puedo para vivir feliz y sin remordimientos…

- Ryoga ¿nos vamos? – era la voz de la señora Nodoka. Ryoga se levantó de un salto.

- Suerte Ryoga – se despidió Akane con entusiasmo, él se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, se le notaban a la legua los nervios ante la perspectiva de ser padre por segunda vez.

El resto del día no tuvo sucesos muy diferentes a lo normal en la vida de Akane. La clase infantil se desarrolló con el mismo alboroto que cabía esperar de un montón de niños de primaria reunidos en un mismo sitio y en la clase intermedia Akane tuvo varias dificultades en que pusieran atención al entrenamiento y no a revistas de videojuegos. En la clase avanzada los estudiantes, ya más maduros, no le daban tantas dificultades.

Nodoka regresó al atardecer, y se emocionó contando lo tierno y chiquitito que era el bebé, lo madura y hermosa que lucía Akari y lo atolondrado que podía llegar a ser Ryoga. Comentó que se había tardado en llegar porque tuvo que cuidar de la primogénita de los Hibiki hasta que llegaron los padres de Ryoga y se deshizo en críticas sobre la mala orientación de la familia y los problemas que eso ocasionaba.

Ya al anochecer, después de cenar con la familia y darse un buen baño, Akane se recostó en su cama. Su cuarto se conservaba casi intacto desde su adolescencia, no muchos detalles habían cambiado. Su cama ubicada en el mismo sitio, el mismo escritorio al lado de la cama… sólo la colcha y las cortinas eran distintas. Sobre el escritorio había una foto, en un bonito marco de madera con sencillas flores talladas.

Era una foto que se había hecho unos días antes de la pelea que le arrebatara a su prometido para siempre. Lo recordaba tan claramente… Habían discutido a gritos y no querían verse ni en pintura, pero Nodoka había insistido en que quería una foto de ellos juntos, como la pareja que eran. No tenían ninguna intención de acceder a sus deseos, pero esa señora si que sabía persuadir. Ese era el motivo por el que salían uno al lado del otro en la fotografía, la mano derecha de Ranma posada en el hombro de la muchacha, semi abrazados, porque esa era la pose que Nodoka había exigido, ella quería una foto de ellos como los novios que se suponía que eran… pero ni sus amenazas pudieron cambiar las expresiones de desprecio en el rostro de ambos, ni el hecho de que, por muy cerca que estuvieran, se habían desviado la mirada en un gesto de enojo cuando Nodoka apretó el botón para sacar la fotografía, arruinando el efecto de "pareja feliz de novios"

Akane la conservaba con cariño, un lindo recuerdo de los días en los que estaban juntos, a pesar de los problemas y los malos entendidos. Como cada noche antes de dormir, pasó sus dedos sobre el vidrio que cubría la fotografía, acariciando la imagen de Ranma. Era un momento melancólico, que la mayoría consideraría muy triste, pero ella era feliz, como si él realmente estuviera a su lado y ella pudiera tocarlo. Ninguna lágrima derramó, por el contrario, sonreía, como si estuviera deseándole buenas noches. En su mente casi podía oír el tono de su voz, arrogante y burlona… y la imagen de su rostro, con esa eterna sonrisa de autosuficiencia…

Y así, como cada noche, cerró sus ojos para entregarse al sueño, a la espera de un nuevo día.

Apenas sus parpados se abrieron lentamente con los primeros rayos del sol, notó que algo era diferente a lo usual. Se levantó y miró la fotografía sobre su escritorio… y no estaba. Consternada, rebuscó en los cajones del escritorio y nada. Abrió su armario, pero su búsqueda se detuvo en seco al notar el uniforme de Furinkan ahí, como si no hubiera pasado un solo día desde que tuviera dieciséis años y asistiera a la preparatoria. De hecho, su propio cuerpo era distinto, como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, o como si este jamás hubiera avanzado.

Akane se quedó ahí de pie sin mover un solo músculo. Pensativa, tratando de aclarar un poco su confusa mente. De pronto, como si un rayo de luz la hubiese iluminado, levantó el rostro y actuando como si nada extraño sucediera, se colocó el uniforme y se preparó para asistir a la escuela. Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras.

Guiada por una especie de presentimiento, sus pasos la dirigieron hacia el dojo. Su corazón latía deprisa, ansiosa por abrir las puertas y cuando finalmente lo hizo, las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a su rostro.

Ranma estaba ahí, vestido con sus típicos ropajes chinos, realizando una kata. Parecía llevar un buen rato entrenando, pues ya una estela de sudor cubría su frente. Ranma se detuvo al notar la presencia de la joven.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí mirándome sin decir nada? – preguntó extrañado, con un dejo de exasperación en su voz.

Akane se sentía extrañamente débil, no sabía que decir, un nudo en la garganta parecía ahogarla. Fue entonces cuando el chico pareció notar las lágrimas de la muchacha, así que, preocupado, se acercó a ella y posó su mano en el frágil hombro de la chica.

- ¿Qué te pasa Akane?

- Yo… yo… he tenido un sueño… no… una pesadilla… horrible… realmente horrible… - logró decir finalmente, con voz entrecortada.

Ranma no respondió, sutilmente la acercó más hacia si, abrazándola suavemente, sin presionarla. Ella temblaba de pies a cabeza, sintiéndolo tan cerca, su aroma, su calor… Y sin pensarlo se abrazó a él, llorando sin control alguno, las lágrimas caían desenfrenadamente, no paraba de gemir como si algo quisiera salir de su pecho, algo que dolía y asfixiaba… Tantas emociones cruzaban en esos momentos todos sus sentidos que no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar abrazada a él, protegida por él.

- En mi sueño tú… te ibas… para siempre… sin vuelta atrás… tú… tú… Oh Ranma… ¡Estabas muerto! ¡Muerto entre mis brazos! y los años pasaban y no estabas conmigo… y yo… te extrañaba tanto…

El muchacho continuaba sin pronunciar una sola palabra, como si temiera arruinar las cosas si abría la boca. Suavemente, con manos temblorosas, se atrevió a acariciar los cabellos de la joven, tratando de calmarla. Finalmente ella logró recuperar el control sobre si y se apartó un poco de él.

- Tú sabes que yo jamás te dejaría sola, sin importar nada…

Akane se tapó la cara con las manos para limpiar sus lágrimas y emitió un sonido entre una risa y un sollozo. Ranma apartó las manos de Akane para poder ver su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Algo que ninguno de los dos podría explicar cambiaba sutilmente el ambiente entre ellos. Sus ojos, brillantes como estrellas en la noche, se habían encontrado y no podían apartar la mirada… Y se besaron… se besaron sin que hubiera palabras de por medio o algún tipo de pensamientos que pudieran hacerles retroceder. Un encuentro entre sus labios, lleno de calidez, dulce… una caricia que ninguno de ellos quería terminar.

- Te quiero… - dijo ella cuando finalmente sus rostros se apartaron unos milímetros – Te quiero… - repitió mientras lo abrazaba más y más fuerte, como si temiera que el cuerpo del muchacho se desvaneciera de entre sus brazos en cualquier momento.

- Yo también te quiero – susurró él – Eres la persona a quien más quiero… y lo sabes… creo que es algo que siempre hemos sabido, sin importar cuanto lo calláramos, supongo que ha sido tonto tratar de ocultarlo ¿verdad?

- Si… ha sido algo muy tonto.

- ¿Quieres estar conmigo Akane? – preguntó él de pronto – ¿Sabes? No quiero verte llorar nunca más… nunca me ha gustado ver llorar a una mujer… sobretodo si esa mujer eres tú… Quiero protegerte de cualquier dolor… quiero estar contigo para siempre.

- Yo también quiero estar contigo…

Ranma la apartó de sí, tomó suavemente la mano de la muchacha y la guió hacia las puertas del dojo.

Ella lo siguió, pero antes de salir dirigió su mirada hacia el altar.

- Volveremos pronto – murmuró Ranma – hay que volver por los demás en algún momento.

- Tienes razón – asintió ella.

- Vamos Akane sígueme, hay alguien que tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Akane sonrió, y juntos salieron del dojo.

…

Caminando de prisa, no tardó en llega a su destino. Parecía perturbada, simplemente perturbada.

Cuando la vieja casa, en cuya entrada anunciaba que se trataba del Dojo Tendo, apareció ante sus ojos, suspiró, tragó saliva e intentó por todos los medios actuar como la persona que siempre ha sido, la orgullosa reina del hielo Tendo Nabiki.

Al entrar vio a unos niños que revoloteaban alrededor de un apesadumbrado panda mientras la señora Nodoka trataba de controlarlos. El doctor Tofú estaba sentado allí, bebía una taza de té en esos momentos y su vista se dirigía a los niños, un chico y una chica, levantó la vista para mirar a Nabiki y la saludó con un gesto.

- Padre Soun esta en su cuarto ahora, me tiene muy preocupado – murmuró. Nabiki asintió, ya imaginaba ese panorama así que no estaba sorprendida.

- Mamá esta en la habitación de tía Akane – comentó la niñita, que en esos momentos estaba colgada de la cabeza del panda.

- Lleva un buen rato ahí – corroboró el niño.

- Mamá ha dicho que tía Akane se ha ido – dijo la niña.

Nabiki hizo un esfuerzo para no quebrarse en esos momentos, debía ser fuerte. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su hermana menor.

Al entrar, encontró a Kasumi, estaba ahí tal y como ya le habían anunciado sus pequeños sobrinos.

Sentada en la cama de la menor de sus hermanas, Kasumi sostenía en sus manos la vieja fotografía donde aparecían Ranma y Akane, la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- No lo entiendo – dijo Nabiki simplemente, olvidándose de saludar. Kasumi levantó la vista.

- Ya te has enterado ¿verdad? – la voz de Kasumi era tan tranquila como siempre lo había sido. Nabiki se percató de que había algo de lo que aún no se enteraba…

- ¿De qué hablas Kasumi? – preguntó como si nada, manteniendo su frialdad.

- El medico forense habló con nosotros… creí que ya sabías lo que dijo… - murmuró Kasumi.

- ¿Te dijo de qué murió? ¿Acaso alguien puede explicar que fue lo que pasó? – Nabiki temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero no se permitió la debilidad del llanto.

- No – fue la respuesta de Kasumi – Nadie sabe que pasó…

- No pudo morir así porque sí… - su voz era un grito reprimido, sólo ella sabía que había deseado gritar…

- Pero sucedió… simplemente se durmió para no volver a despertar… - Kasumi regresó sus ojos hacia la fotografía – Tenía cáncer ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué?

- Tenía cáncer… había hecho metástasis, probablemente habría empezado a sentir síntomas pronto… Akane se estaba muriendo y no lo sabíamos… - Kasumi cerró los ojos, como si algo le doliera muy dentro de si - Ella no lo habría soportado, tú sabes como era ella, tan vital y ágil, siempre entrenándose y con la mente fija en enseñar el Musabetsu Kakuto a sus estudiantes… - sonrió con ternura mientras decía esas palabras, como si aún pudiera verla - Creo que habría sido una tortura seguir esos tratamientos para el cáncer, ya sabes… Quimioterapia y… bueno… De todos modos le quedaba poco tiempo, habría sido egoísta retenerla con nosotros mientras ella sufría… - y no pudo continuar hablando, su voz simplemente se apagó.

Nabiki, incapaz de seguir el hilo de la conversación se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del cuarto, dio media vuelta lentamente para irse de allí.

- Kasumi… - dijo a media voz antes de marcharse - ¿De verdad existen los milagros?

- Si alguna vez existieron pozas encantadas en China… si aún existen seres que parecen humanos pero tienen alas de fénix… O espejos que crean dobles o… bueno… todas las cosas que solíamos enfrentar cuando… pues… ¿Por qué no creer en milagros?

- ¿Tú crees qué… - Nabiki dejó la pregunta en el aire y luego suspiró – No importa… - y se alejó de ahí.

Kasumi oyó los pasos de su hermana al bajar las escaleras con la vista fija en el marco de la puerta y luego volvió a mirar la fotografía. Sus dedos vagaron por la imagen de Akane y luego por la de Ranma…

- Gracias Ranma… gracias por llevártela a tiempo…

_**Fin **_

"Por favor llévame… deseo felicidad… Mi primer pensamiento… y mi último deseo… aquí es donde nos esperan las hadas… una tierra prometida sólo para dos… por eso llévame…"

Suu (canción), Clover - Clamp – Tomo 2

* * *

Bien, aquí esta el último capitulo de este FanFic, terminado ya, sólo por su corta extensión, los largos aún no los concluyó jejjeje en fin… Con otra cita de Clover de las Clamp.

Y pues bien, para mi mente llena de historias tristes, melancólicas y angustiosas esta ha tenido un final feliz… Espero que me haya quedado como esperaba…

Este capitulo me costó mucho escribirlo, por un momento pensé que me quedaría mucho más largo y que tal vez terminaría dividiéndolo en dos, pero al final me decidí a dejarlo así y no tan largo… el énfasis principal está en los diálogos de los personajes… Como sea, espero que haya gustado, aunque como escritora y creo que como autolectora (tiene sentido la palabra autolectora?) me ha gustado mucho más como me quedó el primer capitulo de este fic, pero bueno, la idea a transmitir ese cap era totalmente distinta a la de este, por ese motivo no me salía usar el mismo tipo de narración… ay bueno, no se si alguien pueda entender lo que quiero decir, siempre he sido muy mala explicando las cosas.

Me gustaría saber si al principio del "sueño" de Akane, alguien se habrá engañado por un momento en la ilusión de que los dos caps anteriores de esta historia eran un sueño o si se percataron de mis intenciones desde el principio (si alguien me contesta esto, sinceridad, no quieran hacerme sentir bien)… En un review por ahí me pedían que Ranma resucitara o que no desapareciera del todo… bueno, no desapareció, pero no estaba vivo, simplemente estaba esperándola…

Lo ultimo que diré (que mis notas de autora de han extendido mucho, para variar) es que, para que no queden cabos sueltos, aclarar que cuando Ranma menciona que hay alguien que quiere ver a Akane, se refiere a su madre, que también ha estado esperándola… Y la pregunta que Nabiki no pudo formular era "¿Crees que fue Ranma el que vino por ella?"

Besos y gracias a todos quienes hayan leído esta historia, agradezco especialmente a JoCe (que comentó por msn), a mi amiga Ikebana que me ha comentado por msn y además me dejó un review y a fern25, Encadenada, Naoko tendo, ro-chan, Killina88, Kayleigh More, que dieron su apoyo dejando su review en los dos caps anteriores.

+ Madame Kikyo +


End file.
